Find Her
by xXxswiggsterxXx
Summary: Yoh is going to the grocery store and get cursed, ya no the one true love or death curse. Well HoroHoro and Ren try to help him but they overlook the most obviose candidate for his love, Anna duhhhh. This is my first fic so reviews would really help.
1. Default Chapter

To all my readers PLEASE forgive me because my life has been like a TV drama and I'm not even kidding its like living in a soap opera, relationships totally out of control, pregnancy tests for my friends, ya know were what 14-15 ya think they could keep there legs closed but no they gotta go and be stupid, my best friend in deep shit with teacher parents and counsilers…and to top it all off I've been home about a total of 9 hours a day including sleeping time. The musical has taken up sooooooooo much of my time and my friends want me with them as much as possible and I spend 2 hours on the phone every night, so I have literally NO time. So I'll update all my stories as soon as possible I'm working on new chapters for all of them in my spare minuets. Now I'm off to talk to my best buddy because she's in deep now so in conclusion please accept my sincerest apologies.

Eva


	2. Crazy Plans

Chapter 2 : Crazy Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King  
  
Yoh Gets Home...  
  
HoroHoro: "how was the grocery store Yoh"  
  
Ren: "Yeah I bet it was one hell of a time"  
  
Anna: "Yoh what is it that takes so long to buy some basic food!?"  
  
Yoh: "Well funny story haha, I was walking down the street thinking and I ran into a table that belonged to some old lady, I spilled everything all over the place so then she cursed me. Apparently I only have two days to live, unless I tell the person I love that I love her and then get her to fall in love with me and get her to kiss me. "  
  
HoroHoro: 0o  
  
Ren: 0o  
  
Anna: "You think?"  
  
Yoh: "Sometimes"  
  
HoroHoro: "You got cursed!"  
  
Ren:" Oh No your gonna die" [A/N ok not really somthin Ren would say]  
  
Anna: "Bull Crap that is no excuse for being late" Ren HoroHoro grab Yoh by the arms "we will save you" drag him into his room.  
  
Anna: "Wow they actually believed that cock and bull story, I mean hen claimed he was thinking"  
  
HoroHoro and Ren lock Yoh in his room.  
  
Inside Yoh's Room   
  
Yoh: Oh man I feel weak maybe it's the side effect of the cursemaybe ill just lay down passes out on bed  
  
Outside Yoh's room   
  
HoroHoro: "Oh shit who dose Yoh love"  
  
Ren: "How am I supposed to know?"  
  
HoroHoro: "Well we will just have to ask him and then bring him the girl lock 'em in there and let hormones do the work mwhahahahahah"  
  
Ren: opens the door  
  
HoroHoro: "OMG Yoh is DEAD"  
  
Ren: walks over to Yoh "He's not dead he's just passed out"  
  
HoroHoro: "well now we can't find out who he likes"  
  
Ren:" well its gotta be one of the girls that in our little group thing"  
  
HoroHoro: "Well that means we have top bring Jun, Tamao and Pirika here and see if Yoh likes any of them"  
  
Ren: "hey you leave Pirika outta this she's mine"  
  
HoroHoro: "I say she's involved so she's involved."  
  
Ren: "No she's not and neither is Jun cause that's just weird"  
  
HoroHoro: "Fine let's go get Tamao" run out of the house"  
  
Anna: "Wow Yoh shouldn't hang out with them any more they are really.... Weird." I better go get Yoh out of that room and make him do more training for lying to me walks upstairs and opens the door  
  
Inside Yoh's Room   
  
Wakes Up oh shit I have to go explain all this to Anna cause if I don't she'll make me train more. he gets up and tries to open the door, when he cant, He puts all his weight against it  
  
Outside Yoh's Room   
  
Anna unlocks the door and opens it  
  
Yoh comes flying out and hits in to her knocking her over and he lands on top  
  
Yoh: "tehee hi Anna"  
  
Anna pushes Yoh off "How dare you lie to not only me but your simple minded friends, for that 10 laps around the lake and 800 pushups"  
  
Yoh: "But Anna it wasn't a lie, I promise it really wasn't and then I went in hre and passed out and HoroHoro and Ren ran away cause they think I love Tamao"  
  
Anna: "Right... do you love Tamao?"  
  
Yoh: of corse I don't love Tamao"  
  
Anna: "So who has got to kiss you to break this so called curse that you made up in you simple little mind."  
  
Yoh: "Ummmmm.. actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see there is this thing I have been meaning to tell you but I couldn't cause I was scared"  
  
Anna: "Scared OF WHAT"  
  
Yoh: "ummm.. That."  
  
Anna: "grrrrrr"  
  
Yoh: "Ok Anna im really sorry I just have to tell you this I have put it off for way to long.."  
  
Tamao: "OMG Yoh are you ok I heard you were dyeing and Ive been putting off doing this" runs to Yoh and trys to kiss him  
  
Yoh: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh no Tamao I don't love you"  
  
Tamao: "OMG What"  
  
Anna: looks really pissed "me n Yoh were trying to talk"  
  
Yoh: "Tamao that sounded a lot meaner than what it was supposed to sound like but the truth is......"  
  
Anna: "Come on Yoh spit it out we don't have all day"  
  
Yoh: "I love Anna"  
  
HoroHoro: 0o  
  
Ren: "The Ice Queen!?"  
  
Tamao: "noooooo"  
  
Anna: "umm Yoh maybe we should talk about this with out your weird friends here, Soooo turns around GET OUT, ALL OF YOU, NOW

End of chapter 2!!!!

I want to thank everyone that reviewed my story it is my first so thanks!! I also want to thank my bro Glenn cause with out him i wouldnt have been able to figure out half of the stuff i needed to. So luv ya Glenn, and Thanks everyone!


	3. A Little Problem

Chapter 3: A Little Problem I decided to Drag this story out so wut ever I like it... Ok italics mean peoples thoughts Disclaimer: as sad as this makes me it's the truth: I don't own Shaman King  
  
Inside Yohs Room   
  
Yoh: "Ummmmmmm yea so what do you think?"  
  
Anna: "So you think you love huh?"  
  
Yoh: "Yes ma'am"  
  
Anna: "Why?"  
  
Yoh: "Ummm cause your pretty, and if you really look close you care about me, and I think you love me back how ever deep down that feeling may be. And last but defiantly not least you have been with me through thick and thin."  
  
Anna: "is that so"  
  
Yoh: "Why is this like an interrogation?"  
  
Anna: "Ok one more question"  
  
Yoh: "Shoot"  
  
Anna: "What is your definition of love" (doing this to guys drives them crazy haha its funny)  
  
Yoh: "Weeeeeeeeell I guess when you want only the absolute best for that person, and you would give up anything for them, and you think about them all the time, and you wanna spend the rest of your life with them."  
  
Anna: "You really feel all those things for me"  
  
Yoh: blushing "ummmm yes"  
  
Anna: "but I'm such a bitch"  
  
Yoh: "but you are only a bitch for my own good"  
  
Anna: "how do you know maybe I'm just evil"  
  
Yoh: "I don't know im just guessing that cause you were like that when we were little"  
  
Anna: "ok"  
  
Yoh: "do you love me"  
  
Anna: By that definition I do love you and I know I always have loved you but I can milk this I get two days of Yoh doin what ever I say "I don't know you have two days to convince me that you love me. Cause you never show me that you actually care about me. And then ill tell you" she walks out  
  
YOh: oh shit I've gotta be a totally sweat guy until Saturday or else I'll die calls HoroHoro on random phone Yoh: "I have a little problem and I need you because Anna wont say if she loves me"  
  
HoroHoro: "well what do you want me to do hold her down and force it out of her?"  
  
YOh: "no she just says she needs to be convinced I love her"  
  
HoroHoro: "take her to dinner then like for a long walk, girls love that shit"  
  
YOh: "ok thanks bye" hangs up  
  
Yoh: "Anna wait" catches up with Anna "Do you wanna go to dinner or somthin maybe go star gaze for the fun of it"  
  
Anna: smirks "of course Yoh" (mwhahahahahahah so good)  
  
Yoh: "yes!"  
  
Anna: "ok lets go"  
  
2 Hours later... Yoh and Anna return home after a romantic date  
  
Anna: "well that was fun Yoh"  
  
Yoh: "REALLY!!"  
  
Anna: "seriously but you still don't get your answer for two more days"  
  
Yoh: grins "ok"  
  
Anna: "night" Yoh: leans over and kisses her on the cheek "I love you"  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Anna is evil how can she manage to not break if Yoh say somthin like that to her I would be like all over a guy if he said that to me (and I loved him too)  
  
Any way I think there's only gonna be one more chappie so R&R please thanx oh yea and srry about the whole anna being so in control I just had a huge fight with my "boy friend" about how he thinks I don't deserve to be appreciated grrrrr die 


	4. Skippen School

Skippen School  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king  
  
Ok here is the next chappie so... woooohoooo. Oh yea and by the way he got cursed on a Thursday, this takes place on Friday and he is gonna die, according to the curse, on Saturday at the same time he got cursed, which is 7:00 pm and as always italics mean thoughts  
  
Time: The Next Morning... Place: Anna's Room  
  
The Sun shined through her bedroom window. She rolled over look at the clock... Wait the sun... that means looks at the clock its 8:00 in the morning and it's a school day oh shit im so screwed. Knowing Yoh he isn't gonna have woken up yet. Now we're gonna miss school im so gonna kill him he shouldn't have taken me out last night... but it was really fun and I don't say that about many things. She jumped up and ran down the stairs to fined Yoh sitting in the kitchen making a big breakfast "Yoh what the hell why didn't you wake me up we have to go to school"  
  
Yoh: "no we don't, I called us in sick" (is that how it works in Japan?)  
  
Anna: "What, Why?"  
  
Yoh: "I only have one more day to live, according to the curse I die tomorrow, do u think I'm gonna spend my last day alive in school."  
  
Anna: "rolls her eyes Wow he really is dense he thinks I'm gonna let him die, he should know that if I didn't love him I would be out of here in a second, I've loved him since we were kids. oh well until seven tomorrow I can keep getting stuff from him. "so what's your big plan for stealing my heart today?"  
  
Yoh: grins "well first of all I made you breakfast and I promise its edibal"  
  
Anna: "wow that's a once in a lifetime occurrence"  
  
Yoh: sets the food on the table  
  
Anna: tastes the food "hmmmm. Nice work Yoh its pretty good"  
  
After Breakfast...  
  
Yoh: "ok you can go watch TV I'm gonna go train then ill go get the groceries and I have a special lunch for you" Anna: "ummm Yoh I didn't give you any training yet"  
  
Yoh: "I know I just improvised what I figured you would say... Heres the list I made"  
  
Anna: looks at the list "hmmm... 1000 pushups 20 mile run 1050 sit ups... Not bad Yoh"  
  
Yoh: grins, gives her a kiss on the cheek and runs out the door before she can hit him  
  
Anna: goes to watch tv  
  
Ten Minuets later...  
  
The Phone that Manta insited on putting in: RING RING  
  
Anna: "WHAT"  
  
Manta: "Ummmm Anna?"  
  
Anna: "No it's the grim reaper how may I help you?"  
  
Manta: "well ummm... Anna I was just kinda wonderin why you and Yoh aren't in school"  
  
Anna: "well ummmm... ITS REALLY NON OF YOUR BUISNESS!"  
  
Manta: "ok ok I was just wondering sheesh no need to bite my head off... oh wait you are Anna, well bye"  
  
Anna: "oh yea and as his best friend I might as well tell you that Yoh is in mortal danger if I decide I don't love him"  
  
Manta: "But you do love him"  
  
Anna: "nice deduction Sherlock" slams the phone down and goes back o watch tv (ok that convo had no real point soooo w/e)  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
Yoh: "Anna get your coat its time for lunch"  
  
Anna: "first of all When did you get home? Second of all why do I need my coat for lunch and this better not be one of your stupid schemes, Yoh cause if it is I promise you will regret it"  
  
Yoh: "its not one of my stupid schemes we're going on a picnic'  
  
Anna: "you better run"  
  
Yoh: "come on Anna it will be fun" grins  
  
Anna: "Fine but it better be the best damn picnic in the world"  
  
Yoh: "oh it will be"  
  
Time: 10 min later Place: Monument Hill What Anna and Yoh are currently doing... Eating in silence  
  
finish eating after 30 minuets  
  
Anna: "well that was pretty good "  
  
Yoh: "oh the magic is not over yet'  
  
Anna: looks bored "I bet"  
  
Yoh: "I bought you a present" pulls out jewelry boxes and hand it to Anna  
  
Anna: opens it and looks slightly awestruck "wow its really pretty how did you afford this" smiles (yes I no she doesn't usually smile but she did now)  
  
Yoh: blushes "well I was gonna give it to you on Christmas but I decided to give it to you now instead"  
  
Anna: smiles again and leans towards him like she is gonna kiss him... she is getting closer and closer... they both close there eyes and...  
  
??? : "Yoh"  
  
Anna and Yoh: turn around to see manta running toward them  
  
Yoh: looks slightly annoyed looks at Anna slightly sadly but turns back around "Hey Manta"  
  
Manta: "Anna said something about you and mortal danger"  
  
Yoh: through clenched teeth "yes well I was just about to be cured but then umm you so kindly ruined that opportunity"  
  
Manta: doesn't seem to notice Yoh's anger "well go on and cure it then" Anna: also looking slightly annoyed "well you kind of ruined the moment"  
  
Yoh: passes out and falls over so his head is on Anna's lap  
  
Manta: :Oh DEAR GOD DO SOMETHING ANNA"  
  
Anna: "well about 5 minuets ago I was about to but u so kindly screwed that up"  
  
Manta: still looks worried "soory but whats wrong with him "  
  
Anna: "explains what happened"  
  
Manta: "OOOOOKKKKKKKKKK well then I should probably leave you two alone so you can uummmm bound, Bye"  
  
Anna wakes Yoh up with a slap and they walk home  
  
Until Next Time...  
  
Ok all I have to say is DIE MANTA im jus kidden hhahahaha any way it may be a while before I have time to update due to ummm family problems or if im trying to avoid them it sould be really soon... nobody knows (the later is actually more likely) 


End file.
